The Whisper Of My Heart
by Fighter1106
Summary: Well, this is my second fanfic! Its about the cuttest couple in Gakuen Alice, hehe, yeah, you know what I mean... Natsume & Mikan! Hehe, I really like them so, the full summary is inside, okay, hope you enjoy it!


**The Whisper Of My Heart :** Chapter One 

_Hey, what's up, readers! This is my second fanfic for the all time best magical anime called Gakuen Alice! I really like the most hottest, cuttest and yet the unpredictable love couple, well, it is Natsume and Mikan!!! Or may I call... NatsuMikan? Well, I made a fanfic as a tribute to them! And also as a tribute to my best friend of all time, natsumikanfan2105/Natsume-pinky'zstyle!! So, may I begin the full summary of the story first?_

A stranger who had an amnesia visits the magical village of Alice, where all the people was born with an awesome and yet powerful Alices to protect their village from danger and also to improve the village.

The stranger was actually were on a mission to find an orphaned girl who was believed to have the most greatest Alice ever due to the power of a magical pendant that she wore since she was born.

When he finally met the girl, he didn't realized that the girl was actually his childhood friend from his past. So the boy who was called Ryo tried to find his lost memory as well as finding the girl whose name is Mikan.

As he become more closer to Mikan he realized that somehow his memory was connected to the magical pendant that she wore, and then, he forgot everything that he was suppose to do...Ryo has to kill Mikan to obtain the pendant as the powerful Lord Gaito ask him to.

What will happen when he remembered the mision that Lord Gaito ask him to? Does he dared enough to kill the girl, her childhood friend? Will he ever found his lost memories? Does Mikan remembered Ryo or not? Does the name Ryo, existed in her childhood memories? Or doesn't...?

**Whisper Of My Heart :** Chapter One : The Unexpected Visitor ( Prologue )

" Miku, hurry! We have to go now! Bring that pendant along! We have to hurry, they're appoaching! "

" Just a sec, Shurikan! We'll have to bring our daughter along too! "

" Well then, hurry up! I'll go get my sword and try not to lose the pendant "

" Okay, Shurikan! ... Oh no, they're here "

" What the... it's you? Why do you want the pendant so much, huh? It doesn't belong to you! And yet, you will never obtained the blessings of this pendant..."

" Just shut up, Shurikan! That pendant belongs to me, and no one could take it away from me! "

" But, why? Why'd you wanted it so much? What can you do with it? "

" Why, you ask why? Well, let me tell you why! Seize him, seize the woman! "

" No, get away from me! "

" MIKU!!!!!!!!!!!! "

" Huh? Its that dream again... what was it all about...? Haaahhhhhhhhh...!!!!! ", a girl with a pair of hazel coloured eyes, and a long caramel- coloured hair flowing down to her waist stood up and yawned.

She took two red ribbons from her desk next to her nearly broken bed, and then she tied her hair into two ponytails. She make her bed and then she walked towards her bedroom door and opened it and then she peeked through the door.

She called out " Grandpa... grandpa...? ", she opened the door wide slowly.

Slowly, she entered her grandpa's room. And when she realized that her grandpa is not there, she approached towards the fireplace. She looked closely towards the fire and then...

" Waah!!!! ", she jumped when she saw the face of her grandpa in the fire.

The image of her grandpa spoke

" Mikan-chan, I will be going to the graveyard near the Misono Hills for a few days to visit your grandmother's grave. So, I'm not going to be there to help you with the washing ...

" Mikan's face suddenly turned down " ... the cleaning..."

Mikan's forehead begins to sweat and turned blue " ... the cooking ... "

Mikan's cute face begins to turned into a crying baby face and then she shouted " What!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!? The cooking also?!!!!!!??!!?? Oh, I'm gonna die without you, Grandpa..."

, " ... and also feeding the fishes...", Mikan's face turned normal and then started to wonder.." What fish? "

" The fishes of the Golden Stars...", she suddenly heard a voice and then she said,

" Oh, really...? I never head of it befo... What??!!!!!?? Hotaru!!!! ", Mikan suddenly turned around and saw a girl with a short dark blue hair with a pair of purple emotionless eyes.

" Yes, the fishes of the Golden Stars. It will somehow brings you luck but when you start ignoring them, it will bring you bad luck instead...", Mikan opened her mouth wide, so wide that even a fly could go inside...

" Mikan, stop looking at me like that, if you do that, you'll let your saliva flowing down to the floor. ", Mikan stared to Hotaru and then slapped her face.

" Hotaru, how can I stop staring when you suddenly appeared here, and how does my grandpa's image appeared in the fire without burning it...? "

" Mikan, you idiot, I told you once, it was my #34th Invention The Hologrammer, it can record the voice and the face of the person who wants to leave any messages, about my sudden appearence, actually I was here all along, Mikan. Your grandpa ask me to take care of you, but he didn't say about a few days so, I'm leaving. ".

Mikan asked her " What??? Hotaru, you idiot!!!! ", Hotaru took a pair of horse hoofs gloves and then punch her

" Mikan, don't call me an idiot, because I'm a genius. ", Mikan kneeled with her face turned down.

" But, wait just a sec, Hotaru... who will be responsible if I die!!!!!!!! ", Hotaru was about to left the room when she heard Mikan.

And then , " Mikan, I'm not the one who was responsible to take care of you, the ones who was responsible was you. You and yourself. Besides, your gandpa won't be gone for many years, so he'll be here in a few days. I'm going home for now... don't forget to feed the fishes, and please wipe your salty tears, I hate seeing it ...", she left without even looked at Mikan, her best friend.

" Hotaru...YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT FREAK!!!!!!!!!", Hotaru's eyes were as fast as a lightning and then..."

How many times do I have to tell you, Mikan? Don't call me an idiot. ", Mikan was punched right on the face and well, who knows... she was punched again and again...and again...

**Meanwhile...**

" Find the girl and kill her. Stole the pendant and bring it to me", a deep voice echoed in the huge room.

A man with a big purple hood sat onto a luxurious chair. He was munching a piece of chicken. And then he said again to the boy who was blindfolded. It was too dark to see the boy's face and eyes. " If you ever make one teeny tiny mistake on this mision, your power will be taken away, and moreover, you'll be punished for not obeying it. ", the boy nodded.

He said to the man, " I won't let you down. With my Alice, I will burn every piece of her bones and I will obtain the pendant for you, My Lord. But, can you tell me, what type of Alice does she have? ", the evil grin on the man's face suddenly turned into a smile " I heard that she had the most greatest Alice ever in our Alice country. But, she doesn't know what type of Alice she have...".

The boy was a little bit shocked when he heard and then the man continues " She has the Alice that can immediately cancel other person's Alice. Or may I assume... the ' Cancellation ' Alice... but too bad, she doesn't know it... Hmhmm...Hehehe... she also has other powers due to the power of the pendant. She can absorbs other person's Alice using the pendant... ", the boy looked even more shocked and then he smirked.

He said to the man " Heh... I swear to you, My Lord. I'll obtain it as fast as I can... using the power of my Alice, I'll burn her into many pieces...", the man shouted at him " What are you waiting for now? Go ahead and find the girl, now! ", the boy nodded his head and said " Yes, My Lord..", the boy went to the door and starts his journey to find the girl.

* * *

**After A Few Moments...**

" Hotaru, wait for me!!!! I'm really sorry for calling you an idiot!!! ", Mikan ran to catch Hotaru who was way too far from her and then Horaru said to her " Mikan, there's no need for you to apologize, I've already punished you..."

* * *

**20 minutes before...**

" HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!! Please stop punching me, Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!! " couldn't take it anymore and cried...

" Mikan, you're an idiot..." stop punching after she beated the 509 hits record...

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

" But, Hotaru...", Mikan stopped running and cried again. Hotaru approached Mikan and then she said to her, " Mikan, I must admit that I hate seeing you cry... I really hated it...", Mikan looked up.

Hotaru wiped her tears and then she said, " Please, smile to me, Mikan... When you create that smile of joy... you bring some kind of happiness into my heart...", Mikan asked her " Really, Hotaru, you think so? Well, then...", Mikan slapped her face again and begins to smile to Hotaru, " Well, what are we waiting for??? Let's go to the flowerpatch near the river!! I heard that you want to search fo something there!!! ", she grabbed Hotaru's hand and then they ran.

Hotaru just looked at Mikan's childish behaviour and then her heart whispered " Mikan, when will you grow up...? "..

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"So... this is the magical Alice village...," a boy with a dark purple or raven-coloured hair and a pair of ruby coloured eyes said. He glanced at a flower near the signboard and then he lit out a fire onto the flower. The flower burns to the ground.

He said to himself, " Hmmm... where are you, Sakura Mikan ? I'm going to kill you...", He walked towards the village and begins to search for her. The girl who owns the greatest Alice ever and the holder of the magical pendant. The girl whose name is Mikan...

**End Of Chapter 1:** Whisper Of My Heart : The Unexpected Visitor

_Well, that's it, end of chapter one... phew, that was pretty hard!!! My hands got tired from all that typing... so, please...please, give your reviews on this story, because I really need it!!!! Okay, I have to go, gotta eat my dinner before it's cold, hehe!! Okay , that's all from me, adious...laterzzzzz..._

**Thanks To :**

**My Best Friend :** Nurul Ain Natsume-pinky'zstyle

Thanks for the support!! Ja Ne!!


End file.
